This invention relates to an anti-skid device or skid-chain for vehicle wheels, particularly of the type realize to former proposals of the same Applicant (see for instance USP 4,244,412) and essentially formed by a plurality of components of plastic material, namely a plurality of U-shaped elements, adapted to be radially snap-fitted on the tire, as well as by two series of levers which are connected to the two arms of the U-shaped elements and which represent positioning and spacer elements for the same. According to said proposals of the same Applicant, an essential characteristic of the skid-chain is the easiness of realization and above all the simplicity of the mounting procedure on the wheel tire, which can be carried-out by setting the device on the ground in front of the wheel tire and then advancing on the device with the vehicle.
In this way, the skid-chain automatically fastens on the wheel tire and it is only necessary to connect the first and the last element of the skid-chain to each other.